Child of the Moon
by mutantshapeshifter
Summary: Hey everyone! This is my first story... kind of complex. Basically, I was wondering what would happen if Sesshomaru and Ayame met. Read Please!
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru cast his cold eyes upon little Rin. As they made their way through the woods, she skipped happily in front of him, collecting the flowers in their wake. All the while, Jaken repeated curses under his breath.

The dog demon lord gazed at his two companions. A little unorthodox, but they were his friends. The few he had.

He stopped dead in his tracks. He began sniffing the air. Rin crept hesitantly towards him.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He looked at the little girl for a moment, then he turned to the toad. "Jaken, take Rin away from here."

Jaken nodded rapidly. "Yes my lord. Come Rin." He then grabbed Rin's hand and led her through the bushes. She quickly took a second look at Sesshomaru, and followed Jaken.

In a rush of agility, Sesshomaru sped forward, placing his hand upon the Tokijin. His nose led him into a clearing, where _he _resided. _Him_, who he loathed yet, loved so much, as many rivaling siblings feel.

"Inuyasha!"

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqppqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqppqp

shifter: well, I thought it was pretty good so far. Then again, this is my opinion. Don't worry about the romance! It will come soon enough!


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha turned abruptly. His face contorted into a snarl. "Sesshomaru."

Unlike normal, Inuyasha had gone off by himself, leaving his friends behind. He didn't have the various perks as Miroku's wind tunnel, Sango's hirakotsu, or even Kagome's sacred arrows. But in this situation, he preferred it that way.

"Come to steal my sword I suppose," thought Inuyasha bitterly. He snorted, "A complete idiot. I always win."

Inuyasha smiled, showing off his fangs. Sesshomaru started back a bit. "Where is the Tetsusaiga?"

The hanyou let out a harsh laugh, then jerked his head up. "It broke again. Bet your disgusted with me now huh? Even more then usual that is."

Sessomaru gazed downward, not wanting to look at his pathetic brother. He then gave a small chuckle. "This should make you easier to defeat then. Hyaaa!"

He then lunged at Inuyasha, teeth bared, Tokijin unsheathed. He then struck Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"Blades of blood!" shouted the hanyou. This attempt at his brother failed miserabley, as it normally does.

"Poison claw!" yelled Sesshomaru, scraping Inuyasha's other arm. Again and again, Inuyasha was struck down.

Suddenley, it all ceased. Sesshomaru had stopped attacking. "His scent," he thought aloud, "It's changed, yet it remains the same. What's going on?"

Once sprawled out over the ground, the half-dog got up. He did this slowly, and sinisterly. He then let out a maniacal, roar-like laugh. When Inuyasha turned, he was menacing.

His eyes had become red, glowing with fury and power. He had also aquired to jagged stripes across his cheeks. Their _father's _stripes.

Involuntarily, Sesshomaru let his apathy lift from him. He now showed fear.

"What's the matter Sesshomaru?" he taunted, "You couldn't possibley be afraid of a mangey dog demon could you?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Never."

His brother shook his head. "Never say never!" Inuyasha then lunged forward, jabbing his elongated claws into his brother's sides. He then licked the blood clean from his claws before he went in for another jab.

The inu youkai's howl's of anguish could be heard echoing throughout the clearing. Kagome and the other's came running through the trees.

"Inuyasha!" she cried.

Her love then looked at her, then pulled his claws out fiercely from his brother's abdomen. He then came charging toward her. Kagome began to scream.

"Sit Boy!"

Inuyasha came crashing to the ground. "Ow! What'd you do that for?"

Kagome's eyes welled with tears of fear. She placed a hand over her mouth and slowly lifted her index finger. "Look."

Inuyasha slowly turned around, dreading to see the damage he had a feeling he had done. He let out a small gasp.

There was his brother, Sesshomaru, drenched in his blood. The red liquid already had become to cake in someplaces.

"Is their anything we can do?" asked Sango. Everyone turned to look at her, shocked she would even care. "He's in so much pain. It's not fair for anyone, even him, to be in this much anguish."

Miroku walked up to Sesshomaru slowly. He leaned in hesitantly. "I don't think there is anything we can do."

Little Shippo scampered over to the limp body of the former foe. He looked intentley upon his face. It looked, if possible, more emotionless than before. Shippo swore he might have heard breathing, but even if he did, it was almost too shallow to be detected by the greatest ears.

The gang reluctantly left him, Inuyasha looking over his shoulder the whole time. "I did this?" he thought before he left.

Sesshomaru gazed at the blue sky. "Is this really the end? Can't the Tensaiga save me?" It was then that he remembered he left the sword in the care of Jaken and Rin. "Oh what a fool I have been. Damn that half-breed Inuyasha!" Then, all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Ayame ambled slowly, tears dripping down her cheeks. "That damn Koga," she cursed aloud. What kind of creature forgets he is to be married? Not only forgets, but completely disregard the agreement once memory has been gained?

"Damn him," she shouted, pulling her red hair from her face, "Damn him to the seven hells!" Ayame then punched an innocent tree, knocking it to the ground. She began to breath heavily.

The wolf then knelt upon the earth, exhausted from all the raw emotions flooding to and from her brain. It's a lot to handle when the only one who can save you, pushes you further back.

"Damn him," she sobbed softly, "I loved him." As she sniffled, she froze. "Blood?"

Her own curiosity taking over her weakness, she leapt up and ran towards the scent. "It's getting stronger over here," she thought.

A clearing came into view overhead. "It must be in there."

Ayame ran faster and faster until she reached the source of the bittersweet smell of blood. She gasped, looking upon his face. A dog demon, aristocratically dressed, was drenched in his own blood, and sprawled out before her. She knelt down to see if he was breathing.

"I can hear breath, though it is incredibly shallow. Poor thing."

Ayame then reached out her hand to remove the hair from his face. As she did, another gasp left her mouth. If not for the blood, he would be amazingly handsome.

All of a sudden, another hand grabbed her wrist. Sesshomaru grasped her wrist tightly. "What are you doing?" he growled.

The she wolf started a little, then retained her composure. "Please. Stay still. You are extremely injured. Let me help."

Sesshomaru let out a small snort of discontent, but let go of her. Ayame sported a small smile before digging through her satchel. She pulled out various vials of herbs and liquids. She then mixed all of them into one adhesive. It smelled horrid, and as she placed it on his wounds, he seethed with pain. Ayame apologized and continued placing the paste over his injuries.

Ayame stood up and let out a howl. Her response was complete stillness. She tried again. After several minutes, rustling in the bushes could be heard. Out jumped many white wolves. Ayame knelt down to one of them. He had a long scar across his eye.

"Jinsei, you and the others will take him to our caves. He needs a place to revive."

The wolf turned his massive head toward the creature in question. He snorted with disgust. He then let out a small howl as he and the others placed him upon their backs. As they left with the dog lord, two small figures ran through the bushes.

"What are you doing with Lord Sesshomaru!" shouted a nasally little voice, "Oh I shouldn't have left you. You wench! What have you done!"

Ayame cocked her head to one side. "Lord?" she questioned.

"That's right!" shouted the voice again. The shrill voice belonged to a small toad demon. He was swinging the staff wildly as he raved on. "I don't know how you did it, but you will pay for what you did to him!"

"Master Jaken!" scolded a small voice. A little girl appeared, placing a small hand on the toads shoulder. "Didn't you see her? She was applying medicine to him. She didn't harm him at all. She was helping!"

Jaken turned an interesting shade of red.

"If you want him back," began Ayame, "you may have him. This, Lord, was merely a creature in pain that I decided to help. Once he is recovered, Sesshomaru may travel with you again. Until then, he is under our clan's care."

Jaken was about to burst, when Rin walked up to her candidly. She then hugged Ayame's leg. The wolf smiled as the girl looked up. "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes. All he saw was the rocky ceiling of the cave. He got up sluggishly, holding his head from the sudden rush of blood. He looked around and saw he was surrounded with wolves and a few wolf demons. Sesshomaru winced as one demon particular stared at him.

"The mutt's awake," he growled. This wolf demon had a short, shaggy black mane that tangled to his shoulders. He had cold gray eyes, over his left a long scar.

"Thank you Jinsei! Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru turned sharply (a little too sharply for his head) and found a young child running towards him. Rin than hugged him gently. "You've been out for a week Lord Sesshomaru," she told him. From behind her came the wolf demoness who saved him.

He took a moment to look at her. Her long red hair now was let down and hung past her hips. She had the sharpest green eyes that seemed to be able to penetrate through anything. Sesshomaru shook his head slightly.

"Where's Jaken?"

Ayame looked at him, as if she had no idea what he was talking about. "The little toad. Oh, we ate him a while ago." She then handed him a glob of meat. "You want some? It's _really good_…"

Sesshomaru paled considerably. Ayame began to laugh. "Relax, he went for a walk. He'll be back…"

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Ayame hung her head in defeat. "Speak of the little pest here he is."

The dog lord turned to the cave entrance. Out through the pack of wolves came his little toad companion. Jaken began to bow.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru! You've been out for a week when this wolf kidnapped you! I tried to save you but they over powered me!"

Rin scoffed at the pathetic demon. "Oh please Master Jaken! You know that's not how it happened!"

Sesshmaru also scoffed. "I distinctly remember being helped by her, Jaken. Are you lying to me?"

Jaken turned his awkward shade of red again. He began looking around for an excuse. Ayame was silently chuckling. Jaken smiled.

"Oh no Lord Sesshomaru! Only a jest my lord!"

Rin folded her arms. "Oh brother," she sighed.

Pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

The fire crackled as the wolves and Sesshomaru's gang lay sleeping. Rin was cuddled between a couple wolves and their pups, and Jaken lay just outside of their huddle.

Ayame sat next to Sesshomaru, both staring at the fire. She turned to look at him. Sesshomaru's face stared intently at the fire. He looked so handsome and his concentration added to it. Ayame shook her head lightly, getting the thought out of her head.

"What happened?" she asked.

Sesshomaru was taken out of his trance. "Is it really of any concern to you?" he stated coldly.

Ayame quickly turned her head a little. "I saved you. I have a right to know!" She then looked down, back to the fire.

"Why were you crying?" Sesshomaru asked inertly.

She looked at him sharply. Ayame opened her mouth to say something, he interrupted her.

"I smelt the salt of tears. It was very strong. And recent," he added.

Ayame smiled, but this smile was a sad, fake smile. It was an absolutely heart-wrenching sight. "I'll tell you," she mumbled, barely audible, "If you tell me. Got it?"

Sesshmaru sighed and nodded in agreement. "My brother. My _half _brother. He is a miserable half-breed. He wields a sword, that serves a double purpose. It contains the demon inside, preventing him from becoming a blood thirsty monster. Unfortunatly for me, he had not the Tetsusaiga (the sword), and his will to live caused him to transform. I was a fool, for I had seen him in this state before. Somehow… somehow I did not take heed of him and his power. Underestimation caused my defeat. And my sword, the Tensaiga, was not with me. It prevents me from obtaining lethal injuries. I have now realized this." He turned to see her face. Ayame stared at him with intense interest.

"What was his name? Your brother I mean."

"His name… is Inuyasha."

Ayame gasped. "You're… related?"

With a solemnity unrivaled thus far, Sesshomaru nodded. "Now… tell me why you were crying."

Ayame turned away from Sessohmaru. She sniffled a little. She then turned toward him. Tears welled in her eyes.

"She doesn't have to tell you anything mutt."

The turned around and saw Jinsei, looking down on them. "Why don't you just stop harassing her you dumb cur."

"It would be wise," stated Sesshomaru, "to stop insulting my status as a dog."

"Whatever," he snorted. "You should get some sleep Princess."

Ayame nodded. Sesshomaru looked at her with a moment of disbelief. Then, he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru walked along the mountainside as dawn approached. A noblewoman had saved him. A beautiful wolf had saved him.

"Why was she crying?" he asked himself. He asked himself over and over again. He wasn't sure why he cared, or if it was simply that he didn't know.

"Would you really like to know?"

Sesshomaru swung around rapidly to find Ayame, leaning against a nearby tree.

"I implore you not to mistake curiosity for care. It is merely a matter of wanting to know." Or so he told himself.

Ayame nodded. "It's because of… the reason is…" she was trying to grasp how to explain this. It was somewhat embarrassing.

"When I was younger," she continued, "another wolf promised to marry me after saving me. Then, when I needed him most, he had forgotten all about it. Eventually he remembered, but his one-sided love of a human girl caused him to deny me over and over again. That was just one of those times."

Tears were falling rapidly from her eyes. Ayame walked closer to Sesshomaru. His eyes widened slightly. "What is she doing?" he thought to himself.

"Why can't he love me?" she asked weakly, "Am I not pretty enough? Am I too free-spirited? What's so bad about me?"

She then rested her head on Sesshomaru's broad shoulder. "What's so bad?"

This was the first time Sesshomaru had ever come across a situation like this, and he didn't know what to do. However, something-instinct perhaps- told him to hold her. He enveloped Ayame in an awkward hug.

She let out a small gasp, the feeling of his hands taking her by surprise. She then hugged him back, crying into his shoulder. They were both so shocked about what they were doing they didn't hear the small giggles of a little girl.

"Ha!" whispered Rin, "I knew Lord Sesshomaru had a soft side."


End file.
